


Month By Month

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean breaks up with a lover and calls Viggo up to get back in touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Month By Month

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/gifts).



**May**

It's actually Orlando who tells Viggo the news, in a roundabout way, as to be expected from Orlando.

"...so we're going to Hawaii for two weeks, me and Eric, and..."

"Without Sean?"

The silence is so awkward even Viggo cringes.

"Mate," Orlando says, "I thought you knew."

* * *

**June**

Viggo curses at his tomato plants and shoves back so he can sit down and get comfortable. Water didn't help, sun didn't help, piss didn't help, Mozart didn't help. He's willing to give cursing a shot.

The ringing sound from the kitchen catches his attention mid-_shitfucker_, and he nearly trips over himself in his haste to get to the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Vig, it's me."

And it's like the last five years didn't happen. Or didn't happen the way they did. There's no distance, none of that awkward tense nervousness that comes of talking to an ex-lover. Even a newly-single ex-lover.

But not so newly anymore. A couple of months now.

"I'll be in town next month. Want to meet for a drink?"

"Sure," Viggo says. His heart's jumping while his stomach falls to somewhere around his knees. He goes looking for the Tums.

* * *

**July**

Sean feels just like he always did: solid and strong, with all the energy in the world coiled up and used slowly for the greatest effect. Viggo comes screaming, embarrassed only because he doesn't want the people in the next hotel room over to hear. Sean's always had this effect on him, and he's never been able to fight it.

What he doesn't expect is the way Sean curls up around him afterwards. It's a wonder Sean doesn't ask about the pounding in Viggo's chest.

* * *

**August**

There's no real reason for Viggo to be in London. He could claim it's for a photography project, but that doesn't explain why he doesn't bother to get a hotel room, why the first person he calls when he clears customs is Sean.

And Sean, of course, being Sean, doesn't ask any questions. He just laughs and says he'll come by the airport, and Viggo waits with his duffel bag and wonders _what the hell's wrong with me?_ Whatever it is, he decides, it must be something big.

"That's it?" Sean asks when he gets there, pointing at Viggo's duffel bag. "How long are you staying?"

Viggo shrugs, uneasy with the question. "Don't know."

* * *

**September**

Four weeks so far and Sean hasn't asked why Viggo doesn't have a hotel room. He hasn't suggested Viggo get one, either. He just greets Viggo cheerfully when he gets home and curls up around him at night, the same way he did in July back in that hotel room, the way that leaves Viggo with so many questions.

He's tempted to tell Sean he's going, but then he did that last time, hoping Sean would ask him to stay. And when the question didn't come it was over.

Sean never fights for anyone, Orlando says. Apparently Eric's still a mess over it. Viggo hates himself for not being more sympathetic.

* * *

**October**

Sean comes home with sacks full of clothes and gives Viggo a sheepish grin when Viggo raises an eyebrow.

"You keep stealing my pants," Sean explains. "I thought maybe I'd get you your own."

And just like that Viggo's got a drawer in Sean's house again. Closet space.

He buys paint that day, canvases, and he makes a mess of the kitchen. Sean gets takeaway Indian food and sits down on the floor to watch.

* * *

**November**

All right, now it's been four months and Viggo still doesn't know what they are. Lovers? Friends? Fuckbuddy roommates? He hates that. He wishes Sean were the type to say what he's thinking, what he's feeling.

Sean still fucks him like he can't get enough. Viggo holds on tight, and this time when Sean curls up around him, he says it: "I love you."

"Then stay," Sean murmurs. "Stay this time."

Viggo's heart pounds harder.

"Nowhere I was gonna go."

_-end-_


End file.
